


Pool Volleyball

by nyxbydusk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Oikawa calls you Haya-chan for absolutely no reason, Oikawa is bad at english, Oikawa literally yanks you into the pool, POV Multiple, Pool confession, Slice of Life, You are from the US, friends to lovers kinda, hajime iwaizumi is very good at enlgish, literally just fluff, pretend you are going to school at Seijoh with the boys and have basically grown up with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxbydusk/pseuds/nyxbydusk
Summary: In which you have lived in Miyagi since 2nd year of elementary and are best friends with Iwaizumi and Oikawa. You are also on the Aoba Johsai swim team (which is coed) and decide to go to Brazil to be on the Brazilian national swim team, but decide not to tell anyone.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Pool Volleyball

**Author's Note:**

> I just had a headcanon of this one day when I was getting out of the pool! It's kinda haphazard but very cute, so if you come across it and decide to give it a read, I hope you like it!

He was sitting on the floor in the sweats he wore after practice, his eyes locked on the screen that was replaying a recording of last week’s game against Karasuno, volleyball gripped tightly in his hands, headphones over his ears. I leaned against the door frame and sighed.  
This was so like him. He got so laser focused on the games, on doing anything and everything in his power to be able to keep playing. It was surprising that not many people knew how hard he worked in order to be as good as he is. When I think about it, aside from his family, only Hajime and I probably knew about it. Even the other team members weren’t privy to this Toru. 

I smiled to myself and fished a fortune cookie out of the bag and tossed it at him. It bounced harmlessly off his head, landing next to him as he removed his headphones and looked up at me in confusion. 

“Hey, that hurt!” 

“Oh please, no it didn’t” I retorted as I walked towards him, holding out the bag of chinese food.  
He took it and placed it on the ground to his right as he asked

“Sorry, I didn’t hear the door, or I would have come and got you.” 

I rolled my eyes and flicked his shoulder as I sat down next to him.  
“You wouldn’t have heard it even if I did knock.” I said as I pointed at the headphones that were now around his neck. 

“So you just-”

“Walked in? Yeah. Figured you probably haven’t eaten in a while, so I brought stuff.” I started unboxing the food as he stared at me. 

“You-.... thanks.” he chuckled as I handed him a carton of kung pao chicken and a pair of chopsticks. 

“So, the Karasuno game again huh?” I asked as I fixed my own carton and pressed the spacebar on his computer to play the video again, this time out loud instead of through his headphones. 

“Yeah,” he said through a mouthful of chicken. “ Sorry, I can turn it off-” He reached for the space bar but I stopped his hand with my own.

“You want to watch it again right? So let’s watch it again.” I asked as I brought his hand back to the food, the sound of a spike hitting the gym floor through the laptop screen playing. His eyes searched mine for any trace of annoyance, only to find none. 

“You’re sure? It’s kinda boring, I’m just analyzing plays.” 

“Well then analyze out loud, explain to me what makes the plays good or bad, and what makes them dangerous or hard to defend against.” I offered, and saw the spark in his eyes glow a little brighter at the mention of it. 

“Ok, well,” he started as he took another bite of his chicken, turning his head back to the laptop and pointing at the screen where a small ginger player and a dark haired player were doing a quick attack. “You see here, number 10 started running up before number 9 even got the ball…”

He went on as we ate, analyzing different plays the Karasuno team made and explaining how he would counter it the next time they played. We ended up pulling out a notepad and writing down blocks and defense plays along with plays to get around the other team’s defense. When the game tape ended, he popped it out and put in one labelled “Shiratorizawa”. I grabbed the empty cartons of food and walked them down to the kitchen trash quickly waving hello to Mrs. Oikawa and then heading back upstairs. 

He was already entranced in the video silently when I got back, so I just grabbed a blanket from the many piled on his bed and sat next to him with it around my shoulders, watching quietly with him. 

~~~~~(Oikawa's POV)~~~~~

We had been sitting in silence for about 2 hours before I felt a nudge on my shoulder. I looked over to see her head leaning on my shoulder, her body, wrapped in a blanket, slumped over. She was definitely asleep. I carefully reached out and paused the video and closed the computer. A quick glance at the clock on my nightstand told me it was well past midnight. 

It IS probably time to go to bed… 

I sighed softly and looked down at her again. Her body rose and fell slightly with her breathing and I couldn’t help but smile at her. 

Why did she stay so late? Why did she bring me food? Why didn’t she tell me she was getting tired?

I shifted to grab her gently by the shoulders, keeping her upright as I crouched next to her. I hooked one arm around her legs and the other around her back and hoisted her off the ground, the blanket falling off her shoulders in the process. She didn’t even stir when I lifted her up and walked over to the bed, and I chuckled softly to myself again. 

“Long day huh….” I whispered. I knew she had practice until at least 7pm immediately following school. It was always longer on Fridays since they had the weekend off. I laid her on the wall side of the full bed, laying down next to her and pulling the covers over us.  
I better not get in trouble for this.

But when I rolled over next to her, she mumbled 

“Toru…” in her sleep, and my heart jumped into my throat. She looked so beautiful in the dim light of the streetlight that filtered through my almost closed blinds. Strands of her hair fell into her face and her hand propped her chin up just slightly on the pillow. Her face was so relaxed like this, not like usual, when she smiled or messed around with us. I knew her smile wasn’t real all the time, we had known each other for years, it was easy to tell when it was forced, but I almost never got to see her face like this. So neutral, so relaxed. 

Without a thought, my fingers reached up to brush a few strands of hair from her face and tuck them behind her ear. 

How long have we known each other? I thought.

Oh right, almost 7 years now. We met in year 2 of elementary. Wow I’ve known her almost as long as Iwa… 

My fingers lingered on her jaw before brushing ever so lightly over her lips, and my heart did another somersault. 

So when did I start feeling this way about her…? 

I shook my head and moved my hand back to my side, closing my eyes and trying not to think about our relationship as sleep came. 

~~~~~(Back to your POV)~~~~~~

I awoke to sunlight in my eyes. The blinds weren’t closed all the way and it let in some of the morning light since the room faced east. I scrunched my eyes closed and groaned softly before freezing in my tracks. Something under me was moving. Only slightly, but definitely moving. And there was a….hand on my back? 

Wait… is that...a heartbeat? I stilled completely and opened my eyes, the heartbeat in my left ear still thrumming evenly. I was in Toru’s room… no, I was in his BED. I felt my face get hot as I shifted my head as slowly as possible to look up at the undeniable Toru Oikawa sleeping under me. 

He was so relaxed, the morning light hitting the top of his messy hair and his long eyelashes, making it a more golden brown than normal. He almost looked like he had a halo. 

Fat chance, I smirked to myself, I know what you’re really like. 

I moved as slowly as I could, shifting my body off of him entirely, leaving him on the wall side and myself on the room side. 

I was moving to sit up and get my things together when I was stopped by a hand around my waist, pulling me back in. 

“No… please stay….” I heard him mumble from behind me, and I twisted around to see if he was awake. Didn’t look like it. But his arm was like a brick wall of force, pulling me back into the covers, spooning me on my left side. 

“Mmmm…. smell good…” he breathed into my neck, and my face heated up again. I reached up to grab his arm, tracing circles gently on the skin of his forearm. 

When did I start feeling this way about him? I thought. 

Turning around in his grasp, my nose only inches from his, his scent suddenly surrounded me. A familiar one, one of shampoo and mandarin with a twinge of nutmeg. I let it fill my lungs and swallow my senses, wondering if I could ever get enough of it. 

I inched closer, lower, till my forehead tapped his chest lightly, and felt him stir. I closed my eyes, feigning sleep as he yawned and realized I was stuck in his arms. But the push away never came, the shaking me awake never came. Instead all I heard was a soft

“Good morning beautiful…” It was so quiet, just barely above his breathing, I wouldn’t have heard it if I weren’t pressed up against his chest. Then he settled back down, shifting his left arm out from under me to tangle in my hair. 

It was then that I decided to “wake up”. A soft groan and a tilt of my head and I was met with those familiar brown eyes, struck golden with the morning light. His face flushed pink and mine got hot as well, and we both stuttered before he let me go and said

“Uh- sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“No uh-” I shot back, “it’s ok….” I turned around, sitting up, my back facing him before I said my next words

If this goes wrong you can’t go back, nothing will ever be the same….

But I had to, I had to see how he’d react. 

“I... liked it” I mumbled. There was silence for a few seconds, then a loud, annoyed groan. 

“UUUGGH! You mean we’ve been friends for forever and I could have had that all this time? Geez you’re such a prude.”

“I am not a PRUDE Shittykawa!” I whipped around to beat him with his own pillow. 

“Aww, so flustered you’re defaulting to Iwa-chan’s vulgar nicknames huh?” he teased. 

“Fuck off! You were hot and stinky anyways.” I retorted, standing up and grabbing my jacket off the floor. 

“AWWW I was not! I take great care when it comes to personal hygiene I’ll have you know.” He replied, a teasing smile etched on his face. I wanted to punch him so badly. 

Good thing things didn’t change like I thought they would. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

I stared down at the envelope in my hands. It was from the Brazilian Aquatics Sports Federation. I didn’t dare take a breath as I tore open the seal and shakily grabbed the letter inside. 

“We are pleased to invite you….”

“I GOT IT!” I screamed, jumping up and down in front of my mailbox, turning the heads of a few of the people on the street. I quickly shut my mouth, and, giggling, ran into my house. 

That's when it hit me- I was going to live on Isla Trinidad, in Brazil. I was going to swim for the Brazilian national team. I had to leave Miyagi. I had to leave my best friends…

Maybe I just won’t tell them… let us have our fun until I have to go. After all, I didn’t tell them I was scouted from Brazil anyway….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Any news from teams yet?” Iwaizumi asked as we stepped forward in our spot in line to order our food. 

“Yeah, there's gotta be so many teams that want you Haya-chan” Oikawa said in a sing-songy voice next to us. I punched him in the arm, and he pouted at me while Iwa chuckled. 

“Yeah, I’ve heard from Tokyo, Hong Kong, and Mykonos so far…” I trailed off. 

And Isla Trinidad, only one of the best teams in the world…… 

“Wow that’s plenty to choose from, any idea where you’re going to go?” 

Yes

“Nope! Not yet!” I smiled before stepping up to place my order. The boys ordered their food too and we sat at a table near the window. 

“What about you guys?” I asked as we took our seats, drinks in hand. “ Any teams or colleges accept you yet?” 

“Yeah, actually I got an acceptance from Tokyo U” Iwa said and I gasped. 

“That’s one of the top schools in the country for athletic education right? That’s amazing Hajime!” I said, offering up my hand for a high five, which he took with a smile. My eyes shifted to Oikawa, who was being oddly quiet about the topic. 

“And you?” I asked, Iwa adding in  
“Yeah, are there any teams willing to take you?”

Oikawa flashed him a withering look. 

“YES, in fact there are teams that are begging me to join them.” he retorted, feigning injury in his voice. 

“Oh yeah? Like who.” I challenged, propping my chin on my hand. Iwa eyed my challenge and copied my action, so both of us were staring at Oikawa expectantly.

“You two are ganging up on me again, it's not fair! Why are you so mean to me?!” Oikawa buckled under our gazes. He sighed and continued

“There’s Germany, China, and of course the USA wants me.” his voice getting haughty again. 

“Mmm too bad your english sucks.” I joked, earning another chuckle from Iwa and another withering look from Oikawa.  
“Please, like yours is any better.” he retorted. 

Bad choice, pretty boy. 

“Oh yeah? Tell me you can understand me right now, and I’ll never make fun of you again.” I said in perfect english. Iwa laughed for real this time, fully knowing Oikawa would never understand, which was only proven more by the shocked and confused look on Oikawa’s face. 

“Not fair! I don’t know what you said! Wait… how did you switch accents too?” he asked, earning a laugh from me as well. I decided to continue in English. 

“Will he ever realize that English was my first language?” I asked Iwa, who also was fluent, and decided to go along with it just to piss Oikawa off more. 

“No, because you’ve never told him you’re from the States in Japanese before.” he responded through his laughs. 

“It’s just so much fun to mess with him.” I chuckled behind my hand.

“Guyyyyssss stop, I don’t understand! You’re so mean to me.” Oikawa was full on pouting, arms crossed angrily in his chair. 

Switching back to Japanese, I said “Well then you better start studying your english, pretty boy.” Which only made him slump in his chair further. 

We went on with the banter and the chatting for the rest of our meal, but there was a little voice in the back of my head that kept telling me 

This will all be over too soon… this is what I’ll miss most. 

“Hey guys?” I asked as we were standing up from our meal. They both turned and regarded me, silently prodding me to continue.

“I have a meet that’s on a different night than your games, I know it’s been a while since that happened, so… would you both come? It’ll be the last one of my high school career.”

They were silent for a second before Oikawa stepped forward and put a hand on my shoulder. 

“You idiot, we already planned on it! It’s not like it's hard information to get, Haya-chan.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh my god…” I tried to hide behind my hand. My best friend laughed next to me.

“Wow, they REALLY showed up didn’t they?” she said, gazing up at the thing I was trying to avoid. Not only did Iwa and Oikawa show up, they brought the whole Seijoh team, a banner, and noisemakers to the stands. They even got the first years to show up, completing the whole team of 14 in the bleachers making a ruckus. 

“I bet they promised the others there would be cute girls in swimsuits.” I rolled my eyes. She only laughed next to me. 

“Well, yeah! But there’s some cute boys here too ya know.” she responded, nudging me in the direction of my teammates. The blonde she was sure had a crush on me, Takeo, glanced over and blushed slightly, smiling, and I turned back to her to hit her on the arm. 

“Stop it, you know I don’t feel like that about him.” I chided, and she laughed, brushing it off. 

“Yeah yeah, sure.” she said, and then our coach blew the whistle for our team huddle before the meet started and we needed to get in the pool for warmups. She winked at me before glancing up to the stands and blowing a kiss to Kyotani in the stands. 

I too glanced quickly up at the stands again to see the Seijoh team, and flash them a smile in thanks, and my eyes locked on Iwa and Oikawa- except, Oikawa wasn’t looking at me. He had his eyes locked on the seat in front of him, a slight scowl stitched across his brow underneath the glasses he wore. 

Why does he look…. Jealous…?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I opened the locker room door with my duffel bag slung over my shoulder, my hair in a wet messy bun because I was rushing to get out of there as fast as possible in hopes I could catch the Seijoh team before they left. 

Turns out I didn’t need to rush because they were just busting through the door that led to the bleachers as I walked out of the locker room, yelling and pushing each other as teenage boys did. Then Yahaba caught sight of me and leaned over the railing of the second floor so far I thought he was going to fall. 

“THAT WAS A KICKASS BUTTERFLY!” he screamed at the top of his lungs, and I couldn’t help but laugh as the other boys joined in jeering and yelling congratulations. My best friend walked out as I was looking up at them, and she joined my side as they began to make their way down to us, Hajime pulling Yahaba back from the railing roughly. 

“I know you don’t like Takeo, you know” she said, not taking her eyes off the boys volleyball team as she spoke. “You’re already into someone else.”  
I looked at her confused, and she glanced at me and laughed. She put a hand on my shoulder and quickly said 

“Don’t think I didn’t notice how he looks at you.” 

Before I could even ask her what she was talking about, we were surrounded by the Seijoh team, all congratulating us on an amazing last meet of our highschool career. Someone mentioned food and everyone agreed to meet at our favorite curry place, but I hung back, saying I’d left something at the pool. 

In truth, I just wanted to glance at my home one more time before it was off to another country.

The pool was empty as I walked around the deck to the blocks, all of the teams and spectators having left to go home for the night or get dinner. My palm brushed against block number 3 as I stopped to look at the gentle ripples caused by the lane buoys. 

Everything is about to change… 

“You didn’t forget shit.” a familiar voice said behind me. I turned to see Oikawa standing at the end of the blocks, hands in his white Seijoh jacket that was almost identical to the one I wore. 

“You’re so anxious about being late to things or forgetting something, I’ve never seen you casually forget anything in the whole time I’ve known you.” he said seriously, stepping closer, eyeing me suspiciously. 

“.... what's wrong.” he phrased it not like a question, but like a demand. His stare became the intimidating kind I saw when he regarded the teams he played against, and although I was only 2 inches shorter than him, the height difference seemed daunting when he looked at me with those eyes. 

I crumpled under that gaze, looking away, back to the pool. I balled my fist up at my side. 

“It’s just…. Everything is about to change.” I said finally. He was silent for a few seconds before he stood next to me and sighed. 

“Yeah, it is.” 

I looked to my right, slightly up at him, only to catch a glimpse of sadness in the eyes that held intimation only a few seconds ago. 

“What do you mean? Is there something you’re not telling me?” I asked, and he turned on me again.

“What are you not telling me? You’ve been weird since Iwa asked about recruitment teams weeks ago!” 

“Well so have you!” I returned, angry. “Who scouted you? Why don’t you want to tell me what’s going on?” 

“Because-”

“Because why?” 

“Because I have to-”

“You have to what, Oikawa.”

“Because I’ll have to leave you!” he yelled, his eyes glassy. I stopped in my tracks, taken aback by his answer for a second. Then I turned to walk away, tossing over my shoulder

“Yeah well… I’ll have to leave you too…” 

I took a step to walk off the deck, but his hand caught my wrist. Unfortunately for both of us, the deck was still wet. I was pulled off balance, and in an attempt to rebalance myself, I gripped his arm.

Which landed us both in the pool. 

I threw my head up out of the water to gasp for air, Oikawa doing the same. His perfectly coiffed hair was ruined, wet strands sticking to his face, his eyebrows knit together in fury. 

“What the hell!?” he yelled, standing up in the lane, the water hitting his chest (it was only about 5 feet deep after all). 

“What do you mean ‘what the hell’? This is your fault!” I gestured to our situation and moved to get out of the pool, only to be stopped by his hand on my wrist again underwater. 

“No, what the hell? You have to leave too? Where the hell are you going?!” he said, yanking me back to face him, my feet landing gently on the bottom of the pool, the water hitting high on my chest. 

“It doesn’t matter does it! You won’t tell me where you’re going anyways, will you Shittykawa?!” I yelled back. 

“Same time.” he said sternly, and I stopped. I was silent for a second before nodding.

We both knew what that meant, we had been doing it since we were kids. One of us would say ‘same time’ and we’d take a deep breath and then both say what we wanted to over each other. 

We took our deep breath and then

“I’m going to Brazil!” came out of both of our mouths. 

Both our eyes widened in shock. 

“What?” I said, not believing what I just heard. 

“Say that again.” he said, pulling my wrist to get closer to me. 

“I’m going to swim for the Brazilian National team on Isla Trinidad,” I told him. “I got the letter a few weeks ago.”

He was silent for a second before he burst out laughing. 

“What?!” I half asked, half yelled at him. 

“I’m going to Brazil too!” he scream-laughed. 

“You’r-” 

“Yeah! To play for the Argentinian national volleyball team! We’ll only be like, 3 hours from each other!” he said through his laughter. 

Then, all of the sudden, laughter came sputtering out of me alongside tears. We stood there in the pool, soaking wet, laughing at each other for what felt like years before we both laughed ourselves out. 

And then I felt his arms wrap around me, wet, but somehow still so warm. I rested my chin on his shoulder and returned his hug tightly, whispering

“We’re so stupid, we never had anything to worry about did we.” 

He chuckled again and pulled back enough to look me in the eyes. 

“No, but there’s one other thing I’ve been meaning to do.”

“What is-”

His lips met mine before I could finish my sentence. His hand came up to cup my jaw as I gasped in surprise, his soft, wet lips were intoxicating. I leaned into the kiss, tilting my head, and he smiled against my mouth before deepening our kiss himself.  
When we broke away, neither of us could keep the smile off our faces. 

“Oh.” I said breathlessly. 

“That good huh?” He teased, and I splashed his face with water. 

“Shut up!” I yelled through my laughter as he splashed me back. 

“Come on dummy, let’s dry off and go get some food.” I said as I hoisted myself out of the pool finally. He joined me and we walked, dripping, off the deck, hand in hand, towards the locker rooms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Wait, you’re BOTH going to Brazil?” my best friend asked incredulously 

“Yeah” I laughed as I spooned the curry in my bowl together with some rice. We had both changed into other clothes and met the team at the curry place. 

“And neither of you knew the other was going to Brazil.” Hajime said more than asked. 

“Nope!” Oikawa said almost toxically cheerfully next to me. You couldn’t have taken that smile off his face if you tried at this point. 

“Leave it to those two idiots to pick the same place and not tell anyone about it.” Kyotani said across from Oikawa.

The whole table burst into laughter when Oikawa reached over the table to smack his underclassman, earning him the wrath of Mad Dog. 

The whole time, his hand was in my own underneath the table.


End file.
